1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell, and particularly, to a surface processing method of a crystalline silicon substrate for a solar cell, and a method for manufacturing a solar cell.
2. Background of the Invention
A solar cell indicates a cell capable of generating electromotive force by using photo-electromotive effect, one of photoelectric effects.
The solar cell may be classified into a silicon-based solar cell, a compound semiconductor solar cell, a compound or lamination-type solar cell according to material of substrate. Here, the silicon-based solar cell may be categorized into a crystalline silicon solar cell such as a monocrystalline silicon and a multicrystalline silicon, and an amorphous silicon solar cell.
The efficiency of solar cell is determined by a plurality of factors such as reflectivity of a substrate, and is maximized by minimizing reflectivity on a light receiving surface.
In the field of a crystalline silicon solar cell having relatively low fabrication costs, various methods for minimizing reflectivity in order to enhance efficiency fo the solar cell are being proposed.